Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer (劇場版 仮面ライダージオウ Over Quartzer（オーヴァー クォーツァー） Gekijō-ban Kamen Raidā Jiō Ōvā Kwōtsā)2 is the upcoming Summer filmadaptation of Kamen Rider Zi-O, set to double-bill with Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!. In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with a mysterious organization that intends to conspire against his kingship. SynopsisEdit The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... PlotEdit to be added Continuity and PlacementEdit * Kamen Rider Zi-O: TBA CharactersEdit Alies * Tsukuyomi Villains Quartzer CastEdit * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Brinner * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgete Renshaw * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe (渡邊 圭祐 Watanabe Keisuke) * Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: Rikiya Koyama (小山 力也 Koyama Rikiya) * Ziku-Driver Voice: Yohei Onishi (大西 洋平 Ōnishi Yōhei) * BeyonDriver Voice: AFRO (アフロ Afuro) * Kamen Rider Barx (仮面ライダーバールクス Kamen Raidā Bārukusu): Issa Hentona. English Voice: Jeremy Dooley * Kagen (カゲン): Papaya Suzuki. English Voice: Patrick Seitz * Jogen (ジョウゲン Jōgen): Syuusuke Saito. English Voice: Billy West Theme song * song to be announced, by DA PUMP4 ErrorsEdit * to be added NotesEdit * This is the second summer film to be released in July. * This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.5 * As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its theme song. * Although this film is a conclusion to the last Heisei Rider TV series Zi-O and is released in the Reiwa Era, its three villainous Riders' names and designs take elements from and represent series that have aired in the Heisei Era, but do not fall under the Heisei series classification: * Barx - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. * Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but was counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. Patrick Seitz voiced ALL three of the movie's protagonists despite being voiced by three different actors. * Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. Due to the dub of Amazons, Billy West, who is the voice of Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, voices Zamonas. West also voiced Ian Yorkland in the Dub of Kyoryuger. * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer will be first time that Rooster Teeth will handle the script. Jason Weight, who is one of the co-writers of the Shizno Paradox trilogy in Red vs. Blue, is the writer for the movie. * Because of Ryusoulger's movie, two of Sentai alumni have roles. Papaya Suzuki, one of the suit actors for Super Sentai and Syuske Saito, who played Ian Yorkland in Kyoryuger.